ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
DoB10 Chapter 4
Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 A large, enclosed facility can be seen before us. The Plumber base is an impressive sight, with Plumbers of various races and creeds working the computers, moving shipments to and fro. An elderly Volann, Magister Patelliday, escorts a group of gourmands to a prison cell in the lower levels. Magister Tennyson is stood working at the primary console in the main command centre of the Plumber’s base, as Ben, Rook, and their new friend Sella step out of the elevator shaft in the centre of the room. Sella: “My, a Plumber base hidden beneath a plumbing store, what a clever disguise!” Ben: “count yourself lucky, most non-Plumber aliens who come down here don't get to see the front door.” Grandpa Max, hearing the familiar voice, turns around to greet his grandson Ben. Max: “Ben!” Ben: “Hi Grandpa!” Rook: “Greetings Magister Tennyson!” Sella: “Hi!” Max looks at the pyronite in confusion. Sella is as cheery as ever. Max: “uhh… Who’s your new friend, Ben?” Sella: “My name’s Sella!” Ben: “She came down in that meteorite in Yosemite park.” Sella: “Oh, that wasn't a meteorite, that was my ship!” Ben: “really? Looked like rock to me.” Rook: “Not many metals can withstand the temperatures on Pyros, therefore their ships are made of the same rock as the ground. It is the only mineral resource they have readily available that lasts long enough to survive the construction process, and after they build the rock chassis they build the delicate internal--” Max: “--interesting.” He turns to Sella. Max: “So, Sella. What’s a pyronite doing here on Earth?” Sella: “Escaping.” She grins. Ben: “what did we say about one word answers?” Sella: “oh right. I escaped from Apollo.” Ben sighs audibly, and Rook steps forward slightly. Rook: “All we have managed to get her to say so far is that she is an escaped slave of a warlord known as Apollo. I am not even sure if this ’Apollo’ is a pyronite or not.” Sella: “Oh he’s a hothead, for sure!” Max: “I’ll take that as yes then. Hmm. I'm not sure what our position is on escaped slaves seeking asylum.” Ben: “So can we keep her, Grandpa?” Ben puts his arm around Sella, and they both smile brightly. A slight sizzling noise can be heard and Ben removes his arm from Sella’s shoulder. Max: “I’m not sure. Until I know what the Plumber’s official stance is on this, I suggest we try and keep this ‘off the books’.” Rook: “I have an idea, Magister Tennyson.” Max: “Well then, what is it?” Rook: “Perhaps we may be able to convince one of the prisoners here at the Plumber base to guard her in undertown? In exchange, they get a shorter sentence and we do not get into trouble for keeping her.” Ben: “That sounds stupid and dangerous. We can’t trust them, they're here because we can’t trust them!” Max sighs deeply before reaching his conclusion. Max: “Sorry Ben, but Rook’s right. If she escaped then it is our duty as people to help her. However until we know whether we’re allowed to by Plumber rule, we shouldn’t assign any official Plumbers to her case.” Sella: “Does this mean I get to make new friends?” Max: “That’s one way of looking at it, I suppose.” Ben: “Well I'm not technically a Plumber, why can’t I help?” Max: “Because we’ll need you in case anybody comes after her. Tell you what, you help show her around undertown, and make sure the prisoners we assign actually stay on task. Sound good?” Sella nods eagerly, whilst Ben still appears cautious. Max: “Alright, Rook, you go find some willing participants.” Rook: “Yes sir!” Max: “Ben, see what else you can find out from her.” Ben: “That’s like trying to draw blood from Chromastone!” Max stares at him sternly Ben: “Yeah sure, whatever. I’ll do it.” Scene 2 Ben and Sella are in line in the cafeteria of the Plumber base. Many other Plumbers populate the room. When Ben reaches the counter he asks for chili fries. Staff: “Here, freshly delivered from Burger shack.” Ben: “Thanks!” As the two sit down at an empty table, Sella lays down her tray which is covered in different plates. Her choice of foods appear to be dry foods, some primarily consistent of minerals, others appear to be plants. Ben: “So… What do Pyronites eat?” Sella throws a small purple rock into her mouth before answering. Sella: “Minerals for growth, fuel for survival. But I just like to eat whatever tastes nice!” Ben puts down the chili fries he was about to eat. Ben: “But… Pyronites can’t taste...” Sella: “I know.” Ben looks at her in confusion before returning to his meal. Today felt like it was going to be a long day. Ben: “How did you escape from Apollo anyhow?” Sella: “Stole a ship.” They stare at eachother for a second. Sella: “You want a longer answer, don't you?” Ben nods. For once, Sella is no longer smiling. Sella: “I managed to sneak into one of the military fighter ships. I don’t think anyone saw me. They didn’t shoot at me either way.” Ben: “Here’s hoping they just didn’t notice” Sella: “They’ll notice when they do the apartment role call tomorrow… I suppose that would be today now. Or yesterday? I'm not sure how long I was flying for. Or how long Earth days are compared to Pyros days.” Ben: “Well then… here’s hoping they don't come looking for you then. They aren’t going to look for you, right?” Sella: “I don’t know. Nobody’s ever escaped from Apollo before.” Ben takes another mouthful of chili fries, and doesn't wait to swallow before asking his next question. Ben: “Pyronites are pretty strong, how’d he manage to...” He swallows his fries. Ben: “How’d he manage to take control. enough to own slaves I mean. And how come you came all the way to Earth, couldn’t anybody on Pyros help you?” Sella stops eating, and just looks down at her food. Ben: “Are you alright?” Sella: “I don’t think you understand at all… My mom once told me of a time before Apollo’s rule. The reign of the last king of Pyros. The last days of the Solar dynasty. Apollo came to power overnight, slaying the last king and conquering the entire planet just a few hours apart. Before word of rebellion could even reach my mother and her people, it had already been dealt with.” Ben: “So there was nothing there to help at all?” Sella: “He’s the most powerful Pyronite to have ever lived. Nobody knows how he does it. Some think he’s a god.” Ben: “what do you think?” Sella: “I think he needs to be stopped. That’s why I came here, to get you to stop him.” Ben chuckles to himself Ben: “Yeah? Well he doesn't sound too tough. I've beaten vilgax before and he’s conquered 10 planets.” Sella begins to smile again. Sella: “I sure hope so.” Her smile beams brightly across her face Sella: “Well if you can’t we're all dead!” Ben’s smile drops immediately. Rook runs into the cafeteria, and up to Ben’s table. Rook: “Ben, Sella, I have found our candidates!” Sella: “Cool! let’s go meet them!” Ben puts down his chili fries and gets up to follow Sella and Rook, who are now leaving. The screen fades to black. END OF CHAPTER 4 Noteworthy Events Major Events *Sella reveals more about herself and Apollo Minor Events *Max makes his first appearance *Rook finds suitable prisoners to look after Sella Characters Heroes *Sella *Ben Tennyson (Prime) *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson (first appearance) Minor Characters *Magister Patelliday *Gourmand Prisoners *Various Plumbers Allusions *"trying to draw blood from Chromastone" is a reference to the idiom "trying to draw blood from a stone". Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10